Munchkinforkids Wiki
'Welcome to the Munchkinforkids Wiki' The goal of this page is to create a custom set of rules for the game of Munchkin to enable younger kids (4-10) to enjoy the game of Munchkin. TL;DR Version The kid version of the game will play very similarly to the original game, but to make it easier on the small munchkins out there we are making a lot of concepts easier The cards Not every card work on this game mode, so we created a list of approved cards, as always feel free to add cards that you you think can add to your game experience with your child. Races and Classes Races and classes are eliminated from the game. The Hand and Played cards We removed this concept from the game. The player cards are always placed face up on the table. Equipped items The player will be able to equip only 3 items, with no distinction of where that item would be placed or used, it's perfectly fine to have 3 Big 2 handed weapons equipped. Race and classes restrictions are also eliminated, in short, if it is an item and adds to your combat power you can equip it. If at any point a player has 3 items already and gets more items from the treasure deck he / she has to decide which 3 items they want to keep, the other items are than discarded. Winning and loosing combat Winning combat grants you a level, loosing the combat gives you the opportunity to run away (rolling a 5 or 6 on the dice). Failing to run away will remove a level from the player. 'Setting up the game' Every player starts at level one, if you have a Munchkin board place all of the player tokens at level one, if you don't, hand counting or Apps are perfectly fine for level counting. Divide the cards (pre approved cards) into the Door deck and the Treasure deck. Shuffle each deck. Deal 3 cards from the treasure deck to each player ( See Changing the game difficulty and Handicap) from the treasure deck. All cards dealt must be played immediately. Card Management Keep that cards that have been used / discarded into a separate place, once the deck runs out of cards reshuffle the discarded deck and use that one to continue the game. In Play: Every card in this mode is considered in play as soon as it is dawn form the deck until it's action is finished or the card is discarded. All cards in play must be placed on the table face up where every other player can see them. Your Hand: ''' In this adaptation there is no closed hand, all cards drawn are automatically in play. '''Caracter Creation / Starting and ending the game Decide who goes first using whatever rule makes your kids cry less, good luck if you have 2 kids and they both wanna go first, can't help you there. Play proceeds in turns. When the first player finishes his turn, the next player takes a turn, and so on. The first player to reach Level 11 wins, but remember the only way to move to level 11 is by defeating a monster in combat. Turn Phases Turns are very simple in this game mode, once a player finishes his turn the next player begins his turn. The only action a player can take on his turn is to "Kick Open The Doo''r" '' and see what's behind it. Kick Open The Door: Draw one card from the Door deck and turn it face up. If it’s a monster, you must fight it (See Combat) If the card is a curse – see Curses – it applies to you immediately (if it can) and is discarded. If you did NOT draw a monster when you first opened the door your turn ends once the action on the card is completed. Character stats Each character is a combination of it's level and it's Items. Level: This is a measure of how strong your character is. You gain a level when you kill a monster, or when a card says that you do. You lose a level when a card says you do. Your Level can never go below 1. Combat Strength: '''The combat power of your character can be calculated by adding up all your items plus your level. '''Treasures Treasure cards can be either Items or other treasures. Items Most treasures are Items. Items are any treasure that add to your characters combat power. Item values are to be ignored in this game mode. Also any item restrictions are ignored (Race, class, gender, Big). All Items you have in play are considered “equipped.” Anyone can carry up to three items, if a player acquires more than 3 items he must choose any 3 of the current items and discard the rest. Trading Items: ''' Trading is not a part of this game mode '''Selling items for levels: Selling items for levels is not a part of this game mode. Other Treasures Other Treasure cards (like Go Up a Leve'''l cards) are not Items. Once the player picks up a non item treasure he/she must play it on his character immediately. '''Combat To fight a monster, compare its combat strength to yours. If the monster’s combat strength is equal to yours, or greater, you lose the combat and must Run Away . If your combat strength totals more than the monster’s you kill it and go up a level (even if the monster card says otherwise). You’ll also get the number of Treasures shown on the card. Some monster cards have special powers that affect combat. Disregard those! Asking for help, Monsters enhancers, fighting multiple monsters, player enhancers, death are all not allowed in this game mode. Running Away If you lose the combat to a Monster you must try to Run Away...Roll the die. You escape on a 5 or more. If you fail to Run Away from a monster, you lose a level ( a player can never go under level 1, so if you are level one there is no point in rolling the die. Curses If you draw a curse when kicking open a door it applies immediately to your character, if your character lacks anything the curse can do, ignore it. On this game mode most of the curses have some level of modification to the to make them work well, see the Approved Cards section for more details. Changing the game difficulty and Handicap There are a few ways you can change the game difficulty, feel free to adapt these rules to whatever works better for your kids. # Start with 2 treasure cards instead of 3 (makes the early game harder) # Start with 4 treasure cards (makes the early game easier) # Your kids start with 3 treasures and you start with 2 (because screw you dad! - my kids love this one) # Remove some curses from the door deck Approved Cards DISCLAIMER: The list of approved cards are focused only on the cards that work on this modification of the game. It is up to each and every parent to decide which cards they consider adequate for his children * Approved cards from "Munchkin Deluxe" Current issues with the game mode * Currently this game mode is very "snowbally", so usually by turn 6-7 the person ahead ends up winning, this has not been a problem with my kids but I am looking for ways to make comebacks more likely. Category:Browse